


Guiding Hands

by emerald_moons



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Slow Burn, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_moons/pseuds/emerald_moons
Summary: “Don’t move,” Yuri said against Victor’s neck, before releasing his wrists.





	1. Guiding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash, and some lovely Tumblr meta that I'll have to find again convinced me that these two are a tad kinky. Not sure how many installments of this I'll post, but be on the lookout for more.

Yuri returned from his morning run with Makkachin at his heels, but without Victor. The first morning since they arrived back from the Cup of China, Yuri had let his coach – boyfriend – lay asleep while he continued his fitness routine. He expected Victor to be awake by the time he returned, but did not expect to find him draped across Yuri’s bed with the embarrassing poster collection in his lap.

“Oh, God,” Yuri said. Victor turned to the door with a sleepy, amused smile.

“Yuri, have you been hiding these from me?” Victor picked up one of himself from his time in Juniors, long hair whipping around his face as he launched into a jump. “Mari came by and said she was tired of them hogging her closet space.”

Yuri swore at her internally and dragged his feet to stand by his bed. “These — they’re old. You know I was a fan.”

Victor chuckled in what was probably disbelief, then snagged Yuri about the waist, making him jerk forward in surprise, half falling on Victor. Victor took him the rest of the way, pushing the posters aside so he could deposit Yuri half into his lap and half on the bed. Yuri, disgruntled, shifted so he lay alongside his partner.

Victor tangled their legs together. “You’re lying, darling. There are posters from last year in here. And,” Victor paused to draw Yuri’s hand up to his lips, “Mari said you used to have them up in your room.”

“Ugh,” Yuri said and hid his face against Victor’s shoulder. Victor huffed a laugh against his brow.

“Ah, don’t be embarrassed,” Victor said. “But tell me something Yuri … Did you ever touch yourself? Looking at me?”

Yuri stilled, his body stiff against Victor’s. That only seemed to encourage him. “Did you visualize it? Me, touching you? Blowing you?”

Yuri had. He imagined lying in his bed with Victor’s mouth wrapped around his dick, as talented and creative in cock worship as he was on the ice. Yuri would thread his fingers through Victor’s hair and guide him, telling him what to do. Victor was always half out of one of his flamboyant costumes in Yuri’s imagination, his hard cock visible in outline against the thin fabric. Yuri removed that from him later.

Did I fuck you?” Victor teased. “Or did you—”

Yuri moved before he thought his actions through. He grabbed Victor’s wrist and pushed it down on the bed next to Victor’s head. The move brought Yuri into a kneel, crouched over a wide-eyed Victor. The surprise brought Yuri back to himself and he leaned back, apologies stumbling to his lips. But before he could pull away, Victor’s fingers wrapped around his wrist and held him there in limbo.

“Victor?” Yuri asked, perplexed and embarrassed by himself.

“Grab my other wrist,” Victor murmured in a steady voice. The intensity in his gaze on Yuri washed away Yuri’s hesitance and Yuri shifted so his legs framed Victor’s body. A poster crinkled under his knee, but he ignored it. He turned his gaze to Victor’s free hand, loose at his side, and wrapped his fingers around Victor’s delicate wrist and pulled. Victor let him guide his hand above his head and pin his wrist to the pillow. Victor’s fingers twitched against the fabric, but otherwise he remained pliant beneath Yuri.

“Kiss me,” Victor said, eyes locked on Yuri. “Please.”

Yuri didn’t hesitate this time. Even though their relationship still seemed new, he never resisted a chance to kiss Victor. He tugged Victor’s hands above his head and held them in one hand before leaning down to capture Victor’s lips. Victor pushed up into the kiss, but Yuri pulled back just as quick to mouth at his jaw. Victor tilted his neck to give Yuri better access. Yuri pressed his body against Victor’s lean form and felt the beginnings of Victor’s arousal.

“Don’t move,” Yuri said against Victor’s neck, before releasing his wrists. He focused instead on kissing down Victor’s neck to his bare chest, stopping to suck on his nipple. Victor inhaled sharply, but stayed where Yuri put him.

Yuri had dropped his hand to Victor’s loose sweatpants when he was startled by a knock at the door. Yuri’s head shot up in surprise, his own arousal dissipating as his mother called for him to help out up front. Despite their proximity to Yuri’s parents, Victor remained in place, eyes closed and body exposed beneath Yuri. With some effort, Yuri turned away from the sight of him and called that he would be out in a moment. It wasn’t until he heard his mother’s footsteps fade that he relaxed, dropping his head to Victor’s chest with a groan.

Victor’s quiet laugh rumbled through him, “Hmm, maybe we should consider finding a place of our own.”

“Sorry,” Yuri muttered, but he looked up when Victor leaned up on his arms. Victor’s smile was soft, intimate, a smile Yuri had taken for granted until he fully realized how few people got to see it. It took him a moment to register what Victor said. “Really?”

Victor sat up entirely and wrapped his arms loosely about Yuri’s midsection. “We already live together silly.”

“Right,” Yuri said, picking up his glasses from the bedside table. “Maybe that would be a good idea.”

“But first, your chores!” Victor said, pushing Yuri up. Yuri scoffed but couldn’t hide his own smile. He put his hand on the doorknob before Victor spoke again.

“Oh, Yuri?” Victor said, lying on his stomach on the bed, hair mused and with a red mark on his jawline. “Let’s try this again.”

Yuri felt a blush crawling up his cheeks and nodded jerkily before he ran off, Victor laughing in his wake.


	2. Telephone

Yuri tried to conceal a yawn from Victor as he laced his skates up in Hasetsu Ice Castle. Like too many nights before, Yuri had been unable to sleep well, caught up in tangential thoughts about what could happen at the Rostelecom Cup in little over a week. He nearly didn’t register the phone ringing in his pocket and fumbled to answer before it went to voicemail.  
  
“Phichit! Hey.” Yuri greeted in English. Victor, sitting to his right, raised his head from his own skates for a moment with an expression on his face that Yuri couldn’t place. Phichit started to speak rapidly about the very contest Yuri dreaded, quizzing Yuri on who he thought had the best chance to make it into the Grand Prix Final. Yuri sympathized — waiting to see if other skaters’ scores would knock him out of the top six must be agonizing.  
  
Yuri didn’t notice Victor move from the bench. A hand on the back of his right calf startled him, and he looked down to see Victor kneeling at his feet. Yuri opened his mouth to say a startled “Victor!” but his coach put up a finger to silence Yuri, mouth twitching into a grin. So this was one of his games, then.  
  
Yuri tried to concentrate on Phichit, who was badmouthing J.J. as much as he ever badmouthed anyone. So it mostly amounted to, “You’d think he was an American with that ego,” before continuing onto Emil Nikola’s chances.  
  
“Uh-huh,” Yuri said as Victor dropped a kiss onto Yuri’s knee and dragged his palm down the back of Yuri’s calf. When his hands dropped to Yuri’s skate laces, Yuri’s cheeks heated. It shouldn’t have meant anything, but something about Victor on his knees, head bent down to Yuri’s feet, made warmth curl in Yuri’s stomach.  
  
When Victor finished his right skate his eyes flicked up to meet Yuri’s. Deliberately, keeping eye contact, Victor took hold of Yuri’s ankle and pulled it toward himself gently. Eyelashes fluttering down, Victor leaned down to kiss the toe of Yuri’s skate. Yuri inhaled audibly.  
  
“Yuri?” Phichit asked, breaking off from his assessment of Yurio. “Are you okay?”  
  
Even with his head bent, Yuri could see the white flash of Victor’s teeth at that remark. “Uh, um, no. Everything is fine.”  
  
“Okay!” Phichit said, and continued where he had left off. Yuri’s eyes were glued to the sight of Victor lacing up his other skate. But instead of kissing his skate, Victor pressed his lips to the inner side of Yuri’s ankle, calf, and knee, nudging Yuri’s knees apart with his nose. Yuri had to control his breathing as Victor moved up to mouth against Yuri’s inner thigh, his hot breath causing Yuri to shift uncomfortably in his sweatpants. It took him two seconds in dead silence for him to realize Phichit had asked Yuri a question and was waiting for an answer.  
  
“I-uh, sorry Phichit. I have to go. Can I call back later?” Yuri said, jumping as Victor’s hands came up to frame Yuri’s spread legs. Victor breathed a mere inch from Yuri’s dick and Yuri’s ability to concentrate went out the window.  
  
“No worries, Yuri! Talk later and say hi to Victor for me!” The phone clicked and Yuri breathed out in relief before the embarrassment of having Victor kneeling before him sunk in.  
  
“Oh no,” Victor said, pressing another kiss to Yuri’s thigh. “Was I distracting you _Yuu-ri_?”  
  
“Vi-Victor,” Yuri said in a failed attempt at admonishing. It came out more pleading than anything else.  
  
“Well,” Victor said, abruptly leaning back and out of Yuri’s space. “I think you’re ready to seduce me, don’t you think?”  
  
“I-” Yuri stuttered, but Victor was on his feet and half out the door before his mind caught up. He stared down at his arousal accusingly, not sure if it or Victor offended him more. Blowing out a frustrated sigh, he rose to his feet. He would seduce Victor with all he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again! If anyone has any suggestions for more scenes I would take them... I have ideas but they're vague at this point.


End file.
